A New Generation
by Aeron Thana
Summary: Hey! Soo lately I have been hooked on Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and I decided to write a fanfic about my new OCs and the cast of Ninjago. Yes there will be random pairings for my OCs and JayXNya. I also made up some last names for some of them cause I felt like it. BTW, this is Yue Helios, Aeron Thana's alter ego/editor/friend/psychologist/pyromaniac/artist.
1. Introduction and Summary

**This is the start of a story written by Katie. I have no control. All I do is check over the most violent grammar and spelling mistakes. There's still a few. And Katie's tendency to interrupt herself with side comments is very consistent. So, yeah... Grammar mistakes, no my fault. Spelling mistakes, not my fault. I try my best. It's not my fault Katie doesn't have/like the Shift key. And updates won't be cyclic cause Katie's always making edits. I'm never sure when to post.**

* * *

**Full Summary  
**Hey! Soo lately I have been hooked on Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and I decided to write a fanfic about my new OCs and the cast of Ninjago. Yes there will be random pairings for my OCs and JayXNya. I also made up some last names for some of them cause I felt like it. BTW, this is Yue Helios, Aeron Thana's alter ego/editor/friend/psychologist/pyromaniac/artist. Basically, the ninjas get sent to a different dimension and they have to help with the trouble before going back. This has been Yue Helios. Over and out! Couple pairing JayXNya, LloydXOC, ZaneXOC, KaiXOC, ColeXOC.  
P.S there will also be some side comments from:  
-Yue Helios (that's me!)  
-Aeron Thana  
-Matt Bild  
-Maxi Chang  
-Sadie Rose  
-Clay Olympiad  
-Tyler Falls  
-Dai Helios  
Mostly me and Aeron. Okay?

* * *

**Cast of Characters**

Oblivians

_Street Fighters and Their Spirits (spirits are important!)_  
_In Order of When They Will Appear_

Feng X- spirit: Halcyon  
Lee X-spirit: Leonidas  
Chan X- spirit: Pejorative  
Apollus X- spirit: Magnanimous  
Titania X- spirit: Celerity  
Frost X- spirit: Clowd  
Clay X- spirit: Clandestine  
Excession X- spirit: Naga and Paradox  
David X- spirit: Luna  
The Mastermind- spirit: Vladitor  
Max X- spirit: Incendiary  
James X (deceased)- spirit: Musa  
and others that really have no significance whatsoever

_Tyrants_  
Derpina  
and her army of darkness

Ninjago People  
Kai Weiyan  
Jay Walker  
Zane Julien  
Cole Vre [i chose this last name cuz his dad's name is lou. lou vre. get it? famous museum in Paris? no? (-_-)]  
Sensei Wu  
Nya Weiyan  
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon  
and including some other very special evil guests...

* * *

**Intro**  
Yo. This is Lee. Lee X. It's hard introducing yourself, especially if you don't have an official name. And yes, I am a girl. I live with my friends/family in an abandoned subway system, but I spend most of my time in an alley. If I'm not fighting, I'm mourning for a friend that died, or I start diss off contests. Most of us are street fighters. Feng and Titania are sorta like nurses for us. We live in Oblivia, a charming little star system (like Nanairo) that just so happens to be ruled by the biggest tyrant in the world, Queen Derpina (what a name). Dang, I suck at being dramatic. anyways... back to the drama. I fight for my life, my friends, my (mostly dead) family, and my freedom. I am Lee X. Welcome to my nightmare.


	2. Episode 1: Welcome to Oblivia

**Episode 1: Welcome to Oblivia**

* * *

"Hey Kai!" Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd walked through the door of four weapons. Kai looked up from the sword he was making.

"Hey. Wait, why are you guys dressed in our old ninja suits?"

"Sensei Wu just contacted us and told us to meet at Dareth's dojo." Said Zane

"He said there was going to be cake" Cole looked incredibly ecstatic. Lloyd made the cuckoo sign and pointed at Cole. Once a kid always a kid thought Kai.

"Nya has to come too" reminded Jay.

"I wonder why he needs us." Wonder Kai. "Didn't he say that there was no more evil after Lloyd's dad went back to normal? And it's only been a week since that happened."

"That's what got us." Said Zane.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Nya walked out of a different door. "Let's go!"

* * *

**At the Dojo**

"Sensei! We're here!" Jay called through the door. There was no answer. Even Dareth didn't answer.

"Hello?" Still no answer. The dojo was empty, except for a small, soggy, scrap of paper in the middle of the floor. Kai picked it up.

Dear students, it read.

"Hey guys." Said Kai. Everyone crowded around Kai and he began to read.

_I hope all is well for you. An old friend called me to a different dimension and I'm afraid I walked straight into a trap. Nothing in that world is as it should be. I was able to send this note using a last drop of traveler's tea. Go to the hidden cupboard behind the walls of the dojo and get two bottles of traveler's tea. One to send you here and one to send us back. Oblivia needs help. I know I can count on you._

_ -Sensei Wu_

"What's Oblivia?" Asked Jay.

"No cake?" Said Cole.

"There's only one way to find out." Said Lloyd. They all looked at the spot in the wall that was torn up and hastily put back together.

"Let's do this."

**Ninjaaaa-go**

* * *

"Aaaghhhh!"

Apparently, the portal they had taken decided to turn sideways and launched them out in the air. The ninja and Nya fell out of the hole and tumbled into a graffitied alleyway. Right on top of a massive guy that had cornered a 16-year-old girl wearing a stylish green jacket and lime green highlights in her hair. Typical. (Sadie: I got cornered by a guy? When I get my hands on you... Yue: Gulp.)

"Wha' arya doin'!" The guy roared. Archetypal male vagrant. [Matt, Tyler, Dai, and Clay: Hey! Yue: what? I'm not a boy! Aeron: shut up you guys! I'm trying to read this story!]

"I'll handle this." Said Zane. "Ninja-go!" With a quick spin of his spinjitzu (that sounded lame), he sent fat guy running for cover. He turned toward the girl who was still cowering in fright. She fingered what looked like a whistle.

"Are you okay?" The girl, disregarding his words, panicked and blew the whistle. No sound came out.

"Ah! What?" Kai looked slightly confused. Then a large yellow streak of light came tearing across the alley and knocked him over.

"Feng!" Inside the light avatar was another girl about 16 years old. "How many times have I told you not to call me like that? I feel like a dog!" Feng muttered something, and then ran out and down a nearby subway entrance. Light girl glared at the ninjas

"Uh oh." Said Nya.

"No one messes with my friends. No one!" The light girl tore across the alley again and delivered a swift uppercut to Zane's jaw. Cole flinched. If Zane wasn't a nindroid, Cole was pretty certain that blow would dislocate or fracture his jawbone. The girl would have continued to beat Zane up, if she hadn't noticed something, but what? She faltered for a second, and then she extinguished herself. She was wearing a neon yellow hoodie. She was also wearing a coda shaped locket, (if you don't know what that is, lookup coda symbol.) Had blonde highlights, and a scar going across her left eye.

"Sorry." She said. "I won't fight you here."

"I don't want to fight you at all." Grimaced Zane, rubbing his jaw. "What's your name?"

"Lee. Lee X. Can I trust you?"

"I'm pretty sure you can." Lloyd said, remembering a time when the ninja distrusted him.

"Good." Lee said. Then she collapsed out of pure exhaustion.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Nya knelt down.

"Uh. No? Dead tired." Lee muttered. The ninja pulled her up.

"Do you guys need a place to stay?"

"Um. For the time being yeah." Answered Lloyd. The girl nodded. She spun around.

"Follow me." She said slightly cheerfully, despite the fact that she literally collapsed out of exhaustion two seconds ago. How queer. (Clay: heck, coming from Yue, that's normal. Yue: take that back! Tyler, Matt, Dai, Maxi, Sadie, Aeron: shut up!) She led them down the subway system that Feng had fled to. Inside was like a refugee camp. Makeshift tents were lined up on either side of the tracks. They had started to talk with this girl and introduced themselves. Lee led them to a real tent, not a blanket propped up with sticks. It had a crest on the door flap, with six symbols painted on it.

But before she could go in, she was stopped by yet another girl. This one was wearing a black leather jacket and a purple tank top. She had purple highlights in her hair and looked like she was the same age as Lee and Feng. If Lee's aura avatar was bright yellow, then this girl's "auratar" would be dark purplish-black. (Aeron: heck yeah! That's me!)

"Geez Lee! Feng just told me what happened. Maxi really flipped out. Are you okay?" The girl looked over at the scattered ninja and Nya. "Are you going to see the deras? Are you hungry? You wanna sleep? Who are those people? You need me to beat them up?" She sneezed.

Lee sighed. "That's a lot of questions Chan. But here are the answers. Yes, yes, yes, no, they're friendly ninjas, and no."

"Hold on." Said Jay "friendly?" Cole nudged Jay and whispered something in his ear. Lee gave Cole a look of thanks and glared at the other ninjas that said, listen, you follow my lead or you might possibly die a very painful death by Chan.

"Oh. Okay." Said Chan. Then she looked at her watch that they didn't even notice she had.

"Ah ya! I'm late for my fight." Chan exclaimed. "See ya!" She sneezed again and dashed off.

"Fight?" Asked Kai.

"Yeah." Lee said smiling insanely. "Welcome to the underground city of the street fighters."

* * *

Commercial cut (Yue: because I felt like it. I normally don't do it. Aeron, Maxi, Sadie, Dai, Clay, Tyler, and Matt: Noooooooooooooooooooo!)

See here for Yue and Aeron's awesome art! Or should I say Katie and Jayce...bwhahaha!

pjohootkc. deviantart

There are multiple references to Bakugan, Max Ride, Percy Jackson, and other stuff in these stories.

And I'm not going to describe what pants they wear cuz they all wear jeans. So don't ask.

Back to the story

* * *

"So you are all street fighters?" Asked Zane.

"Yup! Well, most of us are. Some are nurses. Like Feng." Lee explained "now no more questions. And i suggest that you clean up. You're about to meet the other leaders of this city."

"Did we meet one?" Asked Jay.

"Gosh you're dense aren't you?" Lee said. "She's right here."

"You're the leader?" Cole asked in disbelief.

"No," Lee responded. "I'm one of the leaders. The dera of light. Haos to be precise. I may be nice, but others... Not so much. Except maybe Clay and Frost, if their battery buggy didn't explode again. (Matt and Clay: hey, that's us! Yue: well, you did make the battery buggy catch fire during a SciOly meeting...good thing the fire extinguisher was close at hand. Aeron: didn't your other battery buggy explode? Clay: shut up.) Now, I gotta announce your entrance." Lee entered the tent. The ninja looked at each other and straightened themselves up. Lee reappeared and beckoned at them to enter the tent. There were 5 others in there, all of them 16 years old.

At the far right, sat a boy wearing a red V-neck t-shirt. He had brown hair, but it had streaks of black in it, and a lot of darn muscles. He scowled at the ninja. Kai got the feeling that that boy could beat him up easily, even if Kai used spinjitzu. (Tyler: is that me? Yue: yeah. I based him on you. Tyler: yes! I get muscles! Aeron: don't be so egoistic. Your real colors are coming soon. Tyler: what colors?) At his right, sat a very pretty girl. She had long black hair and wore a green knit sweater. Cole thought she looked cute... No, what was he thinking. She was holding hands with the scary scowling boy. (Tyler: is that... Yue: yes? :] Tyler: never mind.) In front of the scowling boy's seat, sat another boy. He wore a bright orange t-shirt and a dirty white lab coat. It looked as if he had been in an explosion recently, due to the fact that his glasses were blown lopsided and his face was covered with soot. The boy sitting near the left side of the "door" was also covered with ash, and his hair stuck upward at funny angles. He was wearing a loud blue shirt and a lab coat as well. (Clay and matt: hey! That is us! Aeron: no duh! Now shut up so we can read the rest of it!) Zane guessed that they were Clay and Frost. Right next to the orange shirt kid, Lee sat down and kicked back. And in front of Lee, well, this kid was clearly the opposite of Lee. He wore dark "Goth" clothing and a very grumpy expression. (Dai: You think I'm Goth? Maxi: No, it should be Yue think I'm Goth? See what I did there? Yue: Ha ha very funny punzilla. And no Dai, I don't think you're Goth Dai: you don't? Yue: I know you're Goth)

"Guys," said Lee. "These are the other deras. Be respectful."

Scowling boy muttered "they better be." Lee frowned.

"Apollus do me a favor and shut up." She said. So much for being respectful, thought Jay.

"What did you say to me?" Roared Apollus. "How dare you speak to me that way! I am the head of this city..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You mean you're filling in for now." Lee said distractedly. She turned towards the very pretty girl. "Titania, have you been helping him with his anger management problems?"

"I do not have anger problems!" (Tyler: you think I've got anger problems? Yue: um...I'll be in the bathroom... Tyler: not so fast!)

"Um.. Yes I have. But that flowery apron you gave him on his last birthday did no good." Responded Titania.

"Pity," Lee sighed. "I got a good deal on that."

"Good deal?!"

"Okay. Now I'm getting ticked off." Said the orange t-shirt guy.

"Clay, this is not your fight." Said the blue shirt guy.

"Frost, don't hold me back." Clay said through clenched teeth. He yelled at Apollus, who in turn yelled back. Frost sighed.

"Do they even know we're here?" Asked Cole to Lee.

"This happens every time."

"Oh. That explains it."

The arguing between Apollus and Clay got worse.

"This is how you stop it." Lee explained to the very confused ninja. She cleared her throat.

"You may want to take a step back."

"Why..." Jay started to say, but he got the immediate answer.

"All of you shut up!" The sound wave rippled across the entire subway system. It knocked Apollus and Clay onto their butts, but Lee didn't even say a word yet. The Goth boy had stood up.

"Ah ya. Excession, that was my line. I could have yelled it louder." Lee sighed. Excession sat down again. (Dai: I was louder than you! Yue: no, i could have shouted that louder. Didn't you read the sentence?)

"Can't you stop bickering for one dang second?" Excession exclaimed. Then he turned pale.

"Oh crikey." Lee said. "Here comes Naga."

"Who's Naga?" Asked Kai.

"You'll see."

Excession's eyes turned a misty purple. At that same time, Apollus, Clay, Frost, and Lee leapt onto him in order to restrain him. Excession struggled, roared like a dragon, and spoke in a horrible raspy voice, "you fools! As Excession grows weaker I grow stronger! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Then Excession's eyes turned red, and he spoke in a deep voice, "Naga! I told you to stay out of master's body. Now get out!" (Dai: you put my alter egos in there? Yue! Yue: ah heh heh... Gotta go take a pee. Be right back.)

"That would be paradox." Mumbled Lee to the ninja. At that moment a hooded boy appeared at the door. The new boy muttered something and Excession's eyes went back to their normal black. He fell face forward and hit the floor face first with a thud. He then got up, muttering something about bad mushrooms.

"You see, all of us have spirits that live inside us." Lee explained to the now incredibly lost ninja. "Excession, unfortunately has the 'pleasure' of having two. One of them is helpful, the other wants to destroy the world."

"Yeah. I understand" Lloyd thought back to the time when his father was possessed by the overlord. They looked back to see most of the deras nod at the new boy, who took the seat at the head.

"Hello master David." The deras bowed their heads respectfully. All except one.

"Hullo Davey- boy!" Lee smirked. The new boy laughed and took off his hood. (Dai, Tyler, Clay, Matt, Aeron, Sadie, Maxi: who's David? :] Yue: uh...nobody.)

"You and your stupid nicknames." David snickered. It seemed that they were childhood friends. (Maxi: oh...I know who. :] Yue: Augh!) Then Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya, and Zane gasped .

"Lloyd!"

"What?" Lloyd looked really lost now. Then he looked at David's face. David looked exactly like Lloyd, with the exception that he was blond and David had brown hair. Lloyd toppled over and accidentally backed out the door.

"Hm? So what seems to be the problem?" Asked David.

"Well, I was going to ask if these ninjas could stay for the time being."

"Of course they can!" David said. He looked at a device that was strapped to his wrist like a watch.

"Do you have attributes?" He asked them.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Attributes are elements." Explained Lee

"Of course we do!" Jay exclaimed. "I can do lightning spinjitzu!" He got up.

"No Jay! Don't..." Nya started to say, but she was too late. Jay twirled around and started up his lightning spinjitzu. Lee, getting the message, turned on her light avatar, dove into the spinning vortex and stopped it before it could blow away or possibly electrocute the tent. This resulted in a very dizzy Lee who spun around a few times, muttering in rapid fire Cantonese before tripping backwards out the door. (Clay: huh, that reminds me of the time Yue... Yue: shut your mouth please.)

"I can do fire spinjitzu." Said Kai. Apollus perked up. "I'm the dera of Pyrus. Pyrus is fire, by the way."

"I can do earth spinjitzu." Volunteered Cole. "And Zane, that's the one with the white suit, he does ice spinjitzu."

"I'm Subterra," exclaimed Clay "that's earth."

"I'm Aquos, but I can also control ice." Frost said thoughtfully.

"What about the other one." Asked David.

"Who?" Jay asked

"The one in the green."

"Oh. That's Lloyd. He is the master of spinjitzu so he can use all the elements." Explained Zane "his specialty is lightning though." Cole added.

"All attribute?" David's eyes widened.

"Apparently yes." Said Kai

"If that's the case..." David lost himself in thought. They stood there for a few minutes, but was disturbed by the return of Lee. She stumbled into the tent.

"Did I miss anything important?" She asked.

"Is Lloyd still out there?" Asked David.

"Um... Yeah." Lee responded.

"Can I talk to him privately?"

"I dunno."

"I'll take that as a yes." David motioned for everyone to get out. Kai went over to Lloyd.

"The David guy has to talk to you."

"Oh." Lloyd disappeared into the tent.

"Hi." Said David.

"Um... Hi?" Said Lloyd.

"No need to be so nervous." David laughed. "I heard you were all attribute."

"Attribute?"

"Element."

"Oh."

"Well you see," began David. "I am all attribute too. Now I'll cut to the chase. I have to go somewhere. I want you to be in charge while I'm gone."

"What?"

"Well, I can't leave Apollus in charge, can i?"

"I guess not."

"And only an all attribute person can be in charge. If one who wasn't all attribute took control, then the world would be in chaos. That attribute would have total control"

"Okay then."

"Where are you from?"

" Ninjago."

"Ninjago?"

"It's a place in an apparently different dimension."

"You can travel dimensions?"

"Not really. We have this special tea that can..."

"Tea? Like what Sensei Wu had?"

"You know Sensei Wu?" Lloyd looked amazed.

"Of course I did. When I was younger, he and my dad used to spar. My dad could travel through different dimensions."

"Hmm..."

"Anyway, will you take the job?"

"Okay?"

"Thank you."

"I better go and pack. I'll be leaving in about a week." David sighed. Lloyd left and found that a fight had taken place on the subway tracks. Earth and fire seemed to be going at each other, and they were blasted apart by bursts of light, but they just kept fighting. Lloyd pushed and shoved his way to the middle where he saw Cole and Apollus yelling. He hoped Cole was ok in his swirling spinjitzu, but Apollus had turned on his fiery auratar and was fighting back. Lee was in the middle, trying to keep them apart. She kept sending random light force fields, pushing them back, but it wasn't working. Jay, Kai, Zane, and Nya, were trying to go and help Cole, but they were held back by Clay, Frost, and Excession.

"It's their fight." They kept saying. Titania was nowhere to be seen. That's when Lloyd jumped into the brawl, producing his own spinjitzu and helping Lee keep back the homicidal duo.

"I'll take Cole, you take Apollus." He said. Lee nodded. Lloyd used his powers to knock Cole off his feet, then at the same time, Lee summoned her auratar and blasted Apollus into an abandoned subway car. This seemed to knock the sense back into them. Then strange purple smoke drifted out of their mouths and lingered in the air. (Tyler: I got possessed. Yue: uh huh.)

"What happened?" Apollus said rubbing his head and wincing.

"I've got no idea." Said Cole.

"Eidolons." Lee pointed towards the purple smoke. "They're possessive spirits. Ruled by..." Lee came to a stuttering halt.

"Who?"

"Our lovely Queen Derpina." Sarcasm and something that sounded like sadness dripped of her words.

"What a name."

"I know right? Now, how are we gonna get rid of those eidolons?"

And as Lloyd and Lee talked, they didn't notice an unnatural force gazing at them through a crystal ball.(i know, that's so cliché)

"Ah. So they have disssscovered why Apollusssss hasssss anger problemsssss."

The dark figure turned toward two old men that were tied up and stuffed unceremoniously into a corner. (Sadie: is that... Yue: yeah. It's her. Aeron: that traitor? Maxi: why'd you include her? Yue: cuz if she reads this, then maybe she'll feel guilty about abandoning us. Aeron: you know she'll never read this, right? Yue: then I won't feel bad about it and take it all out. Dai: who?)

"They'll never fall for your tricks! Am I right Wu?"

"Yes, I do hope so Jesse." (If you study the bible, you'll know who Jesse is.)

"Nonsssssssssssensssssssse." The figure laughed darkly. "After all," it said "I'll be sssssending ssssssome playmatesssssssss to keep them occupied. What do you think?"

The dark figure laughed again, then it hissed a command. Eight figures marched into the room. They wore hooded cloaks and their faces were hidden. All you could see were their glowing red eyes. "Yes queen." They all answered.

"Go and desssstroy the ssssssssssssssstreetfighters ssssssss ressssisssstance and their new friendsssssss."

"With pleasure." The lead figure smirked. And took off his hood. It was the splitting image of Kai.

"It's so good to be back."

* * *

See here for image of Lee's crest https: images? q=tbn:and9gcqcdpnlovukmadjev66ow76 t5lstr0hdnz03jpymzdndeqfioge ew


	3. Episode 2: Something Bizarro Is Going On

_New chapter! Katie/Yue was so happy to hear about the replies and favorites. She says thank you._

* * *

**Episode 2: Something Bizarro Is Going On**

* * *

"You ready for your first viewing of a street fight?" Lee asked. She pulled on her yellow hoodie over the white tank top she wore.

"I was born to be ready." Answered jay. Lee threw bandages at the ninjas.

"What are these for?" Asked Zane.

"Injuries." Lee said simply. "Even though us Oblivians heal pretty fast. C'mon. I don't wanna be late." They said good bye to Nya, who would be helping Clay and Frost with their battery buggy issue and ran out of the subway. Lee led them through a maze of twisting alleys and streets. At one point, they ran into Chan who looked as if she had been smashed to a pulp, but enjoyed the experience. She grinned like she was an escapee from the funny farm. (Aeron: the funny farm? Yue: what? Aeron: never mind.)

"Why don't you go to Feng and get yourself fixed up." Said Lee. The still nutty Chan went back the way she came.

"It's the other way!" Lee called after her. (Aeron: your sense of direction is way worse than mine. Clay: hey Frost! Remember that time during a competition when Yue... Yue: aw, shut up.) She turned towards the ninja. "She'll find a way back. She always does in the end." Then they started off again. A little later, they came to stop at an alley. There were other people there, all big beefy guys that looked like they could rip off your head. They had dang big biceps, and triceps, and a bunch of other massive 'ceps. The biggest guy of all laughed as he saw Lee walk towards them, an insanely confident smile on her face. Lloyd noticed that she had abnormally pointed canines. Must have something to do with having a dragon spirit inside her. (Sadie: is that detail important? Yue: yeah, later on in the story.)

"How can she be so confident?" Asked jay to Kai.

"I think i nearly peed in my pants." Said Cole.

"Hello." Said Lee to Mr. Humongous-monster-that-will-eat-your-face. "Your name is Pearce, right?"

"Of course i am." Said Pearce. "And I'm gonna kick your puny butt to the next...Oof!" Pearce never got finish his sentence. Lee and turned on her light auratar and head-butted his stomach. Pearce spouted some pretty colorful words, and socked Lee in the eye. Lee chopped, kicked, flipped, and punched every inch of Pearce that she could reach, while the ninja looked on in amazement.

"I hope she doesn't try that on me." Whispered Cole. Zane's jaw throbbed in sympathy. He rubbed the place where Lee had previously punched him. It had been a week already, since that day, but it still hurt. After two minutes, the poor guy was unconscious. His big thugs dragged him away. Lee had nothing but a black eye.

"Rule number one in street fighting," she began. "Expect pain. If you're surprised by it, you already lost." She stood up. "Now let's go." She turned around, but was stopped by a figure wearing a mask that covered only ¼ of his face. (Think Marduk from Bakugan)

"Hello Lyon." He said mockingly.

"You." Lee snarled. She clenched her fists.

"I'm surprised to see that you're still fighting." He said. "How about, tomorrow, we brawl. In the same alley where i fought **_him_**."

"You're on!" Lee roared.

"Fine." He strolled off. "Oh." He turned back. "I would keep Leonidas under control, if i were you. Wouldn't want him to destroy them."

"Rah!" Lee lept onto him, fully encased in another light auratar, but this guy blocked her with a dark force field. She was thrown off and tumbled into the ninja like they were bowling pins. When they were back on their feet the mysterious figure was gone.

"Who was that creep?" Asked Lloyd. "Who's Leonidas? And why did he call you 'Lyon'?"

"That was a street fighter called the mastermind. Leonidas is the name of the spirit inside me. And Lyon is an old nickname." Lee said. "Now let's get out of here before more creeps show up."

They walked off.

"Oh!" Lee stopped suddenly. The ninjas turned around.

"What?"

"I have to show you Jaysen Street!" Lee exclaimed. "It has the best takoyaki in all of Oblivia." Lee and the ninjas raced each other all the way down to the takoyaki stand. But something unnatural had decided to take their place back at the subway. Bizarros Kai, jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Lee had walked into the subway system, of course, after blowing up half of the buildings around the area. Then they split up and wreaked more havoc around the underground city. Bizarro Kai sent Clay and Frost's beloved battery buggy up in flames, Bizarro Zane beat Excession up when the poor guy was in bed with a broken leg, Bizarro Cole got into another fight with Apollus (this time it was for real, not a mind control thingy), Bizarro Lloyd threw the Dera's tent onto the third rail, where it was electrocuted (a fancy way of saying it was fried.), Bizarro Lee kidnapped a very confused Chan so a new Bizarro Chan could take her place, and Bizarro jay went to do the unthinkable. He made out with Nya (again). When the real group returned, they found the place a complete mess.

"What happened?" Lee ran over to a half conscious Apollus that was lying flat on his back.

"Cole attacked me." He tried jackknifing to his feet, but slowly slid sideways, realizing his brain was out of oxygen. (Tyler: hold on. I never get defeated in a fight. Yue: yeah? Well what about the time... Maxi: Shhh!)

"Cole? But he was with me at the street fight. That's not possible. We just got back."

"Then tell me." Apollus said. "Who else can do earth spinjitzu?"

"Oh no." Cole gasped. "That can't be. We destroyed them in a fight." The other ninjas looked at one another. Suddenly, an angry Clay and a furious Frost appeared out of nowhere and tackled Kai at the same time. They started to beat him up with what looked like a couple of smoldering batteries, until Lee yelled at them to stop. Excession burst onto the scene, very beaten up and hobbling on crutches, yelling at Zane in mandarin. David stomped up and scolded a very confused Lloyd for frying the tent. Nya stumbled in giggling madly. She glanced at jay and giggled even more. Then there was a banging sound that seemed to be coming from a utility closet. Opening the door, they saw Chan, tied up and gagged, with a bloody lump on her head, as if she had been banging her head against the wooden door for hours. When they had freed her, she rambled off in Cantonese (don't ask me how they learned to speak an earth language.). Lee looked puzzled.

"What are you saying!?" Apollus yelled (Yue: not roared. Big difference there. P.s. the real person i based Apollus on is Korean, so...yeah. Tyler: you mean me. Yue: now you know what it feels like to be left out of a conversation that just so happens to be in a different language!). Lee cleared her throat.

"Basically, a more insane version of me kidnapped her and replaced her with someone else that looked like her." She explained. "And the imposters had..."

"Glowing red eyes and pale skin." Interrupted jay. "But that's not the point. Now, where are the Bizarros?"

Before Lee, Chan, or any of the other Oblivians could ask what a Bizarro was a voice said, "We're right here." It was David. Or, it wasn't David. He had red eyes and pale skin just like jay's description. The dopllymung, no, dooplygump, no dobblygnat, no, look alikes stepped out behind him.

"Oh heck yeah." Chan snickered. "I get to beat myself up."

"Okay, if you land a hit on your other self, they get destroyed." Whispered jay. "If we defeated them once, we can do it again."

"Only this time, we don't have a bunch of miniature ninjas to distract them." Reminded Cole

"Good point."

"And if they hit you, you're dead."

"You, sir," Lee said, "are a ray of sunshine."

Then, the fight began. Every single move that the ninjas and the Oblivians did, the Bizarros copied. Each look alike had the same amount of skill, so it was hard for them to even touch the other. The other Oblivians without look alikes did their best to try and hold them off, but since the Bizarro's level was the same as the ninjas and the Oblivians, who were all advanced, it didn't work. As they were fighting, they noticed that it was getting hot, but not because they were fighting their butts off. Chan looked at Lee. She looked back.

"Max." They said together. (Maxi: me, huh? Finally.)

"What are you...?" The Kai doppelganger said, (yes! Spelled it right!) But got cut off as a blast of pure white hot fire rammed into him. Kai attacked with his spinjitzu, and managed to land a hit. Bizarro Kai shrieked and burst into wisps of darkness.

"One down, seven to go." A girl had appeared at the end of the subway. Her hand was wrapped in flames. She wore a red ski jacket and had red highlights in her hair. Apparently, thought Kai, these street fighters like color coding themselves. When the Bizarros looked around to see what this new distraction did to their leader, Chan lept at Bizarro Chan and chomped down on her arm. Bizarro Chan screamed, waved her arm with Chan still hanging on it, yelled a lot in Cantonese, sneezed, and dissipated. Lloyd, following her lead, spinjitzued his look alike so that it flew into a wall.

"Ninja-go!" Jay, Zane, and Cole pounced on their look alikes and they disappeared. David accidentally tripped over a rock and fell on top of his look alike which yelled and burst into darkness. All that was left was Bizarro Lee. The real Lee produced a _spoon_ out of nowhere and jumped her doppelganger, jabbing the spoon into her face repetitively. (Yue: it's an inside joke. Don't ask. Tyler, Clay, Dai, matt: cough cough cough cough. [Notice how it's only the people on my SciOly team.])

"Baka!" Bizarro Lee yelled. "You're hopes of saving Sheri shall perish! She will..." And Bizarro Lee was gone.

"That spoon was a little random," said Chan "but it got rid of her in the end."

"A little random?" Asked Max and Kai at the same time.

"Who's Sheri?" Asked Lloyd. Lee stiffened. The other Oblivians had an oh-no-Lee-is-gonna-go-nuts-and-kill-us-all-now-let s-get-out-of-here look on their faces. Lee turned around slowly. There was a murderous glare in her eye. (Yue: l is back! Bwahahahahahaha! Dai: gulp.)

"What did you say?"

"Um... Nothing."

"Good." Lee turned and walked off. Feng, Max, and Chan shot Lloyd a glance that said I'll tell you later and ran after their friend.

"Wait up Lee!" Chan called after her, but Lee had locked herself in the bathroom and started punching the tile walls out of anger.

_Don't worry Sheri. _She thought of the promise she had made. _I'll always look out for you. No matter what happens. I promise on my life._


	4. Episode 3: A Blast From The Past

**Katie's next chapter of the story. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I have a headache and Katie hates grammar, as I've told you.**

* * *

**Episode 3**

**A Blast From The Past**

[Note from the author: This will feature two important people from Lee's past. Sheri is not listed in the list of street fighters because she never was one. There are also multiple slightly violent flashbacks. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to, but you'll miss out a lot. Read at your own risk. Please read responsibly. Don't say i didn't warn ya. Ps this is my best dramatic episode.]

* * *

_The fight starts. The two rivals circle each other. A friend of one of them looks on in fright for her friend. The boy launches himself at his rival, and starts brawling. But his rival is known as the mastermind for a reason. The mastermind pins him down on the floor in a corner in no time._

"Will you quit it?" Lee yelled at Cole and Chan, who had started a diss off contest. "I'm trying to think!" Ever since the Bizarros had destroyed a nearby apartment building (by setting it on fire) they had put out the fires and decided to move into the abandoned building. The subway would be a backup area. Hey, you never know.

"Sorry." Chan said, rolling her dark black eyes. Lee turned and closed her eyes again.

_The other boy yells and his blood splatters all over the floor. The mastermind punches him in the head over and over, enough to break his skull. The girl screams... _(Dai: yeah, good, good. Nice and bloody. Yue: great. My brother is an emo too. Not just a Goth An **emo**.)

"Aaauuuggghhhh!" Lee yelled and flipped backward over the chair that she was sitting in. Chan and Cole looked over from their whispered diss off in concern.

"Nothing, nothing," Lee mumbled. She got back in her chair. "Just a memory." Lee sighed. Today might be her last day alive after all. Why not enjoy herself? I mean, Yolo, right?

"Can i join your diss off?" She asked. Chan looked slightly amazed.

"Uh sure."

"Okay. Who starts?"

"Cole."

Cole cleared his throat. "You're a cake murderer."

_The heck? _Thought Lee

"My turn." Said Chan. "your face looks like someone set it on fire and put it out with a fork. Aaaaacchhhhoooo!"

_Hmmm... _Lee thought. _What would James say?_

"Your grades are so low; they're literally off the charts." There. That was something he would say.

_Amateurs_. Thought Chan.

"Cole, your turn."

"Yo mamma so fat, when she walked past the window, we had a three day solar eclipse."

"Ooooohhhhhh."

"Chan, your turn."

"When they were giving out brains, you though they said grains and you said, 'make mine oatmeal'. Achoo!"

"Yo mamma so ugly, she just gotta be yo mamma."

"Yo mamma so heavy, she went out in high heels and came back in flip flops."

"Yo mamma so stupid, she got locked in a supermarket and starved. Achoo!"

"Yo mamma so fat, when she went for a swim, all the whales started singing 'we are family'."

"Yo mamma..." Cole started, but this time jay popped in.

"Will you guys please shut up?"

"Jeez man, you ruined the fun." Lee said.

"So? Nya and i are trying to watch our drama."

"Which drama? I like rooftop prince. In the beginning, some guy drinks out of a toilet. It's hilarious." Lee remembered a time involving watching funny Korean dramas

_"Omigosh! Is he really eating all that whipped cream?" Two 12 year old girls laugh. They seem to be having a sleepover. It's the day before it all started. The day before a peaceful Oblivia comes to an end. The day before Sheri was corrupted._

"No just zip it." Lee snapped back into reality. She blinked.

"Aiya? Ley tzo mut yeh ah?" Lee asked in Cantonese. (Aiya, what's going on?)

"Wo yeew sak say quiy." Answered Chan. (i wanna kill him)

"English please?" Asked Cole. Lee and Chan laughed.

"Quiy hai ho ma fan a." Said Chan (he's so troublesome)

"What?" Asked Cole

"Juk sing mm gong jung wen eh?" Lee laughed. (assimilationist [Juk sing is actually a word used to describe the hollow part of bamboo, and people use it to say, they look like us, but they're all a different culture] doesn't speak Chinese, eh?)

_"Wah!? Ley gong mut yeh ah!?" _(What are you saying?) _It's the day before the fight. The boy and the girl are having a debate, when he decides to bring up the topic of a strategy for a fight against mastermind. She thinks he's nuts, but he is James after all. What a juk sing. When you think that he's smart enough to be Asian (that's a stereotype btw)... But he was James and James was not mocked..._

"Lee? Hello?" Chan waved a hand in front of her face.

"Wah?"

"Lee, are you having flashbacks again? Achoo!" Chan sounded worried. Lee looked helplessly at Cole, who, understanding the situation, shouted a random diss. The ninjas were the only ones who knew about this death sentence, which was commonly referred to as a fight against mastermind.

"You know what?" Lee stood up. "I'm pretty tired. I think I'll go and take a nap." She walked out of the door.

"What would she be having flashbacks about?" Asked Cole when she left.

"Why don't we gather the others and I'll tell you all at once."

Cole went off, and in a few minutes he had gathered a rather placid Zane (who had just finished meditating), a grumpy jay and Nya (cause they missed a part of their show), and an incredibly ticked off Lloyd and Kai (because being interrupted from multiplayer fist to face 2 is a matter so horrible we dare not speak of it. Where they got it, i have no idea.) They gathered among the random assortment of slightly charred sofas, and Chan started her tale. (Yue: how **do** you get boys away from video games?)

"A long time ago, (classic) there was another street fighter like us. His name was James. You've seen Lee fight and win every time right?" They all nodded. "That's because James fought them all before her. She was like his trainee. They would both go to fights and she would watch from the sidelines and cheer him on. Then there was one day when James challenged this guy to a fight. That was his last fight. Of course, Lee couldn't do anything except scream and watch as her mentor was murdered before her eyes, because three massive bozos held her back. Ever since then, she swore vengeance on this guy. He was called mastermind. Everyone who verses him in fight never comes back alive. It's like a death sentence. Personally, i think that it's a little weird that the last time James won was a fight against Pearce. And didn't Lee fight Pearce yesterday?" The ninja decided not to answer this one.

"What about Sheri?" Asked Kai.

"Well Sheri is a different case." Said Chan. "she..."

"Was one of my best friends?" Lee was standing in the doorway. It looked like she had aged 4 years in less than thirty minutes.

"Busted." Muttered jay.

"I'll tell you the story." Said Lee. She sat down at the edge of a couch.

"Sheri was once an Aquos attribute." She began. "we were both really good friends. Both of us hated those really snobby girls in elementary school. This was before i knew Chan, Feng, or Max. I defended her against bullies and she gave me words of wisdom. Then at one point, we had a sleepover at her house. We were having a really good time, watching unbelievably stupid dramas on TV. At about 2:00 in the morning i woke up and heard her talking. She was once more in the living room. I crept in, and she was talking to some dark floaty thing. It looked like an eidolon, but it looked more solid. She kept saying "back off," but the purple thing cornered her. She screamed like she was being tortured and i ran to help her, but i was too late." Lee clenched her fists. "The purple thing had gone inside her and taken control. Her spirit maelstrom was destroyed and she wasn't Sheri anymore. I swore to protect her but i..." Lee choked up, but held all her tears back. After all, street fighters didn't cry right? "I failed. I could have saved her."

"It's okay." Said Lloyd. He put his arm around her. Kai smirked. Lloyd looked up and frowned. But not at Kai.

"Lee." He said, "The time." Lee looked up.

"Aiya! Ley gao tchuw ah!" Cursing, she stood up and ran for the door. (Aiya! Are you serious?) Lloyd followed.

"I think he likes her." Snickered jay.

"Look pal, do i criticize your relationships? Achoo!" Chan asked.

"Hey!" Nya said.

Lee ran for the alley with Lloyd close behind. While she ran, a memory replayed in her head.

_"James!" Lee screamed as the mastermind delivered the final blow. Then, he left with his thugs. James' head was in a crater due to the fact that he had been punched repetitively into the floor. _

_"No!" Lee scrambled for him. "Don't leave me!" Lee was crying._

_"Lee..." James muttered. "Sing...?" He remembered. Lee wiped her eyes and started to sing in a beautiful voice that none but him knew about. I mean, street fighters don't sing that often right? Unless they're having really pointless sing-a-longs, but that's not important right now._

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When i said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed_

_Your light_

_I remember you said _

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past_

_Tonight..._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_The morning light_

_You and I'll be safe_

_And_

_Sound..._

_So don't you dare look out your window_

_Darlin' everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Closer_

_To this _

_Lullaby_

_Even when music's _

_Gone..._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_The morning light_

_You and I'll be safe_

_And_

_Sound..._

_James closed his eyes and smiled. _

_"No! Stay with me!" Lee yelled, cradling his bloody head. "Stay with me you dang selfish jerk!"_

_"Always."_

_Lee cried. Chan found her, still hugging James' dead body. _

_"He didn't deserve to die." She said. Lee looked up._

_"I'm gonna bury him."_

_"What? Where?"_

_Lee looked towards Oblivian Park._

_"Oh."_

_Lee dug a giant hole in the middle of the woods in the park. As she worked, every blister, every cut, every splinter, didn't hurt as much as her heart. With the help of Chan, she lifted James into the hole and pushed the dirt back, so that it covered him. Then she took a random piece of wood and carved a message on it and stuck it into the ground, like a headboard._

_Rip_

_James x_

_1997-2010_

_Death was his final opponent_

_"I'll avenge you." Lee muttered "i swear it."_

Lee halted, her foot at the edge of a small crater. It still had smudges of dried blood. James' blood. Lee looked up and saw the mastermind. He was smirking. Lee felt rage start bubbling in herself. Lloyd had stayed out of sight as he didn't want "the enemy" to see that he was there.

The two rivals circled each other. Then, Lee saw it. She saw the flaw in the plan James made to defeat the mastermind. James had attacked first. Lee smirked. She continued to circle him. Then mastermind lost patience and threw himself at her. Lee took the hit to her head, but uppercut his jaw in retaliation. Flip, kick, punch, chop, pop, hit, poke, flick. James' plan seemed to flow back into her mind. And soon she had mastermind's head in the same exact crater where James had died. (Matt: why is this so exceptionally violent? Yue: i was feeling violent. Problem?)

"Well?" Mastermind said, his voice quaking a little. Lee lowered her fist and hit mastermind in the head, knocking him out.

"You don't deserve to die." Muttered Lee. "It's a privilege." Lloyd ran towards her and caught her as she fell to the floor in a dead faint. Apparently, the hit that Lee took earlier had given her a really bad concussion, but she managed to hold out until the end. He started to drag her back to the building.

"What happened?" Asked Nya. Jay ran to help Lloyd drag the unconscious and decidedly not dead Lee to the infirmary room.

"Street fight."

"Against?"

"No comment."

"Who?"

"Never mind." Lloyd set her down on the nearest bed. "More details later."

"Wah?" Lee woke up in the makeshift hospital about an hour later. Her bloody forehead was bandaged and her friends were surrounding her. "Did something happen?" Max took a deep breath... And roared at her.

"You mega-baka! Going against mastermind? What were you thinking? You could have died you moron!" Max punched Lee as hard as she could. Unfortunately, Max's aim was off, and instead of hitting her in the arm, she hit Lee in the head where mastermind had given her the literally bloody concussion. Lee fainted again. (Maxi: i made you faint; i made you faint, bwahahahahahaha! Yue: Shaddup)

"Max! She was healing!" Scolded Feng.

"Talk about mega-baka. Achoo!" Said Chan.

"Oops." Said Max. She blushed. "Ah heh heh."

Kai tried. Jay tried. Truthfully, they all tried. But when David went in to check on them, he found all of them laughing so hard, there were tears coming out of their eyes (all except Lee, who was obviously unconscious.)

[Hey guys! Hopefully this will be the last bloody chapter. Btw, the song Safe and Sound by Taylor swift is a very important thing throughout the story. Just thought you may want to know. Over and out!]


End file.
